Liv and Let Clive
Liv and Let Clive is the fourth episode of Season 1. It aired on April 7, 2015. Plot When Clive identifies a John Doe in the morgue as one of his former criminal contacts from his days on the vice squad, Liv is surprised that Clive is so quick to refuse her help in solving the murder. After developing acute paranoia from the victim's brain, Liv and Ravi investigate on their own, which puts them in a precarious situation. Liv’s problems continue to mount when Major begins searching for a roommate and she believes he’s considering a cute co-ed. Recap The episode opens with Blaine and the woman he turned in bed together; she is still buying brains from him. They get spray tans together. Liv goes to Major’s house to apologize for coming on to him and runs into his new girlfriend, Corrine. At the morgue, Ravi is working on a body as Liv tells him what occurred earlier. Liv’s brother shows up at the morgue he’s going to be staying with her for a bit, moments later Liv is eating her brains with hot sauce. Enter Clive who recognizes the corpse, he immediately tells Liv to stay away from this case. Liv has her first vision: Clive, from back in his Vice days, helping to threaten Sammy. She tells Ravi, shocked, but he tells her to trust Clive, and seems more interested in the fact that Clive used to have a mustache. Meanwhile, Blaine meets another zombie and we see the heart of the ‘brains’ operation at a meat shop. Blaine has turned a chef who makes brain meals. Liv goes to check out vice, she asks about Sammy Wong a fellow detective speaks ill of Clive this piques Liv’s curiosity so she tells Ravi about it. They find themselves at Hong Kong Video, and Liv fails miserably to go undercover but Ravi comes to the rescue and then decides to look at porn vids during which Liv has another vision of someone else beating Ray it turns out the rat was not Ray. AJ and company reveal their gang tattoos. AJ is the main Cobra– Clive was helping AJ– Clive shows up at the shop Liv believes Clive is still helping the gang. Cut to Liv and her brother Evan at their apartment Liv is extremely paranoid. At Liv’s apartment, Clive confronts her and reveals Sammy was in WITSec. Meanwhile, Major shows up at the morgue. He and Ravi have a moment filled with awkward. However he is there about the apartment they bond talking about Diablo 3. They are going to move in together Liv walks in on them and tells Ravi about Clive showing up at her house, they’re suspicious about Clive’s story and witness protection Liv is going to attach a tracking device to Clive’s car however a man from the Cobra place sees her another vision turns out Ray was a cop and Liv knows kung foo this excites her. Liv tells Clive that he saw the moment Ray was killed and saw Clive undercover. Clive calls the police and sends Liv home. Blaine is trying out new recipes, aware his minions are planning on scamming him he kills them. Back to Liv at home she calls Clive they caught AJ’s crew at the airport, she hears someone in her apartment its AJ he thinks that she is a cop, he punches her in the face and attacks her. Liv proceeds to kick his ass with kung fu. AJ picks up a piece of glass as brother comes home she goes “full on” zombie and beats AJ she is able to pull back last second. Liv apologizes to Clive who is obviously hurt–in a serious moment Clive explains going undercover–he was never really suspended he was so deep undercover no one would work with him. Liv and Clive make up. Ravi moves into Major’s as Liv and he give friendship a try. Ravi explains to Liv that Major took Liv’s insistence that he move in as a signal. Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers Guest Starring TBA Co-Starring TBA Liv's Zombie Skill *'Sammy Wong' - Paranoia & kung fu Brain Food * Liv - on white rice with Sriracha * Blaine - juice, kale, and hot pepper smoothie * Cissie (at Meat Cute) - Braised cerebellum a la Grenoble, Medulla Oblongata stuffed gnocchi in a fried Diablo sauce (with pure neuro tissue to give it a silky texture) Body Count * Sammy Wong (member of the Chinese gang, Blue Cobra) Soundtrack * They Are Night Zombies!! They Are Neighbors!! They Have Come Back from the Dead!! Ahhhh! - Sufjan Stevens * 10,000 Emerald Pools - BØRNS Gallery CBoGBLLUsAAxcpV.png ZMB104a_0059b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB104a_0172b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB104a_0177b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB104a_0261b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB104a_0300b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB104b_0121b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB104b_0171b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB104b_0272b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB104b_0377b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg Videos IZombie - Liv and Let Clive Trailer IZombie - Inside Liv and Let Clive Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes